


Christmas with ‘Yooh’

by bboyajyuyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome, jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboyajyuyooh/pseuds/bboyajyuyooh
Summary: Minji is on a mission to make their Christmas more eventful this year.is it gonna work?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 39





	Christmas with ‘Yooh’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovely readers~ this is my first one-shot au that I wrote after 4 years. My apologies in advance if I’m lacking a lot in this au. But I do hope you’re gonna enjoy the amount of fluff in this. 
> 
> Things are pretty rough this year to all of us but I hope this au would help you in any way possible.  
> Merry Christmas! Take care and stay safe always~
> 
> Come and talk to me on my Twitter! @bboyayeah ;)

It’s Christmas Eve and the two lovebirds are still in bed cuddling next to each other cozily. It’s pretty cold outside and what’s keeping them warm are each other’s embrace.

Minji is the first one to be awake between the two as usual. She then carefully and gently tries to not wake Yoohyeon up, she pulls the woman next to her closer and gives a gentle and warm kiss on her forehead. Upon that, Yoohyeon is awake and couldn't help but give a soft smile sleepily to Minji.

Minji looks at her with a soft smile on her face.

“Good morning, baby~” Minji’s voice is soft and it always amused her how this woman next to her could make her entire day so much better already though it hasn’t even started yet. It’s not like this is her first time but everything that Minji does, it never fails to make the butterflies in her stomach danced. 3 years of dating yet it feels as if it’s the first day they confessed to each other. But this time, it grows bigger each day. Yoohyeon couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have her.

She is in love with Minji.

Yes, Kim Minji.

“Good morning, love” Yoohyeon still has her eyes closed but the smile on her face is visible for the latter to see.

“How was sleep? Are you cold? Do you want to sleep more? Do you-” before Minji could even finish her sentence, Yoohyeon cuts her and pecks a kiss softly on her lips to stop her from panicking this early.

Minji froze for a moment. The latter could only giggles seeing her girlfriend malfunctioned this early. 

“You know it’s always better when I’m with you and no, love. You’ve been keeping me warm all night, so thank you.” Yoohyeon kisses her cheek this time.

“But hm… can we?? Sleep more?” Minji still froze and Yoohyeon couldn’t help but giggles again so softly before attacking her with soft kisses.

“Yah! Kim Yoohyeon!” Minji playfully slaps her shoulder and the latter couldn’t help but playfully mimicking Minji “Yah! Kim Yoohyeon!~” in tiny.

Both of them ended up burst out laughing. In the end, they decided to spend more time on bed cuddling rather than doing anything at the moment.

* * *

  
It’s almost 9 am and Minji decided to get up from bed to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Yoohyeon as the baby starts pouting when Minji leaves the bed.

“Why baby~? You wouldn’t want us to starve now do we?” Minji chuckles softly before kissing the crown of her head.

Yoohyeon is still pouting and Minji always finds her really adorable. Yoohyeon is a big puppy. She couldn’t help but go back to Yoohyeon and pecks her lips over and over until the latter starts smiling again. Upon that, Yoohyeon smiles so widely though she was playfully sulking earlier.

“That’s my baby~ I’ll call you once I’m done preparing, okay? You can rest more here. I love you” Yoohyeon could only nod agreeing and rest in bed. She spent her time playing with her phone while waiting for Minji.

  
“Baby? Breakfast is ready!~” Yoohyeon immediately gets up and runs straight to the kitchen greeting Minji at the table who’s waiting for her.

“Mmh~ it smells so good! Thank you, love!~” she gives Minji a back hug and kisses her cheeks before sitting across the table.

  
“Baby? I’m gonna go out later after we finish breakfast. I need to get something before Christmas” “Can I join you?” Yoohyeon pleads with her puppy eyes in which it is very hard for Minji to say no. It’s unfair that she always uses this technique to get Minji to say yes.

But unfortunately, not this time.

  
“I’m sorry, baby but you can’t. It’s gonna take a while but I will be home before night though.” “But it’s Christmas Eve? Shouldn’t we be doing something together?” “I know but I need to get stuff done first, baby” Yoohyeon pouts and Minji immediately reach towards her from across the table and caresses her cheeks softly.

It breaks Minji’s heart a little but she needs to be strong since she’s on a mission.

Yoohyeon holds her hand that’s placed on her cheek and gives a soft kiss on it, reassuring that it is actually okay.

  
She understands.

  
They waste no time and finish their breakfast while holding each other’s hands.

“I’ll help you clean this up, love. You can get ready so that you’ll be home early!” says Yoohyeon before Minji could even do anything. She thanked her girlfriend for wanting to help her.

* * *

Minji’s phone lights up, receiving a text from Bora.

_“Minji, Siyeon and I will be meeting you at the store, okay?”_

  
_“Okay, Bora~ I’ll be there soon!”_

_“Don’t rush! Be safe!”_

  
_“I will~”_

  
Minji immediately puts her phone inside the pocket of her coat and gets ready to leave.

“I’ll get going now, baby!~” upon hearing that, her girlfriend runs towards her and gives her a hug then pecks a kiss on her lips softly.

“Be safe!” she nods and smiles softly. “I will, baby~ I love you.”

  
“I love you too”

* * *

“How is it going? Did she suspect anything?” asks Bora.

  
“Thank goodness, no. I mean, that’s a relief! But it was kinda hard earlier because she gave me that puppy eyes of hers. You know how hard it is to resist!” now Minji is the one who’s pouting and both Sua and Siyeon couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s antics.

  
“Shall we get going then? We wouldn’t wanna be late though?” Minji nods and starts walking as they lead the way.

  
Christmas songs can be heard from every store along the streets. She sighs and thinks that it would be fun if her girlfriend is here with her. She watches her friends in front of her, dance to _Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helmes_. It’s such a warm sight and she couldn’t help but giggles.

She loves her friends so much and she is always so thankful for them. She thinks that they should have been decorating Christmas trees together but they insist on helping their friend, Minji instead.

  
“Minji-ssi~ What are you doing?~” Siyeon playfully asks her before she and Bora immediately pulls Minji and tells her to join them dance.

Just like that, the trio danced on the street happily to the song played.

  
“Yah! This would look cute on you both!” Bora shows Minji the fluffy matching pjs and she gasps at how cute and warm it looks.

She thinks that it’s perfect for the plans that they have later tonight and without thinking much she put them in the cart. Now that she got the matching pjs, they decided to roam around the store more.

* * *

Yoohyeon on the other side is slowly getting bored. She decided to clean up the house a bit and maybe put some decorations for Christmas before Minji gets home. Tiny part of her wishes that Minji is here to decorate with her and gets a little sad about it but Yoohyeon doesn’t let that bother her too much.

  
After she is finished with decorating, she decides to take a shower then play games later or maybe continue reading her book.

—

  
As Minji pays at the counter along with Sua and Siyeon, her phone lights up receiving a text from Dongie.

_“Unnie. we’re here already! We’re just gonna help you clean this up first and start decorating with the stuffs that we already got”_

  
_“Thank you, Dongie-ah~ We just finished getting some stuffs too._ _We’ll be back soon!”_

  
_“Okay, unnie! Be safe!”_

  
_“We will~”_

Dongie, Dami and Gahyeon are all at the rooftop of Minji’s apartment already. They brought some stuffs and starts helping Minji decorating. Minji has planned all this a week before Christmas with her friends. It’s a surprise for Yoohyeon. They haven’t really have as much time spent together since they’re always busy. But thankfully this year, they don’t have any schedules thus, this happened.

  
Thanks to their teamwork, they got 70% things are done before their unnies arrive.

—

Yoohyeon calls it a day after she’s done playing games. She spent almost 4 hours playing and didn’t realized that it is almost 7 p.m.

  
“Hm… Minji is not home yet. Should I call her?” she tries not to bother her girlfriend and perhaps just wait a little more. Trying to distract herself, Yoohyeon decided to watch the tv while waiting for her girlfriend to get home.

  
As she tries to switch channels, she came across to a news showing a woman gets into an accident near their apartment. To her surprise, the woman is wearing the same outfit as Minji before she left their apartment.

  
Yoohyeon starts getting anxious and slowly starts panicking. Just to be sure, Yoohyeon grabs her phone and tries to call Minji.

Unfortunately, her calls went straight to voicemails. She tries not to think too much about it and convinced herself that the woman on the news is not her girlfriend. She tells herself that probably Minji’s phone ran out of battery.

She thinks that only letting positive thoughts helped. Sometimes, it works. Other times? Not really.

Hence, she picks up a book and starts reading to help her distract herself from bad thoughts.

—

It’s almost 12 a.m. now and her girlfriend is still not home yet. As much as she tries not to let that bothers her but she’s at the verge of crying already. She just needs to be sure that the woman on the news wasn’t her girlfriend. Yoohyeon then grabs her phone again and starts calling the other girls starting with Sua unnie then Siyeon unnie, Dongie, Dami and lastly Gahyeon.

  
All of them said that they didn’t hear anything from Minji for almost a day(which is a lie). They all convinced her that they were all busy decorating for Christmas at their own home.

Once the call ended, all of them shots Minji a glare.

“What!? That was part of the plan!” says Minji before pouting.

  
“You better treat us delicious meals for this, Kim Minji” says Bora and the rest nods in an instant simultaneously.

  
“Yay to free food!” shouts Dami and all of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Time passes by and thankfully they actually got things done before midnight.

“Thank you for helping me, everyone~” Minji thinks that she would still be struggling to get things done if she’s doing this all alone.

  
“Yah~ You should get changed already. Yoohyeon is going insane down there” says Bora and Minji lets out a soft chuckle and nods. She feels guilty for that but she knows this is gonna be so worth it.

  
“We’re gonna head home now! Have fun, Jiu unnie~!” says Siyeon.

  
“Okay!~ Get home safely! Text me when you’re home! Again, thank you for helping me out!”

  
“We will! Anything for you, bestie!~” says Bora laughing and then leaves Minji alone at the rooftop.

—

Yoohyeon’s phone lights up, getting a call from unknown number. She feels uneasy about it and quickly picking it up.

_“Kim Yoohyeon?”_

  
_“Yes, it’s me speaking. Who is this?”_

  
_“Dummy it’s me, Dami. How could you not recognise my voice though!?”_

  
_“Ah! Sorry Dami-ah~ My head is elsewhere right now. What’s poppin homie?_

  
_“I think you should go to the rooftop now”_

  
_“Huh? But why? I am waiting for Minji… She hasn’t been home yet, Dami-ah”_

  
_“Well maybe if you head to your rooftop right now then you would know”_

Yoohyeon is all confused and refused to go at first because she is still worried about Minji for not being home yet at this hour. But eventually, somehow, she decided to go to the rooftop of their apartment.

—

Minji receives a text from Dami, guessing that probably Dami has called Yoohyeon telling her to come to the rooftop.

_“Be ready, unnie. I think she will be there any time soon”_

  
_“Okay~ Thank you, Dami-ah~”_

_“Good luck and have fun! Merry Christmas!”_

_“Thank you~ Merry Christmas!”_

Minji then turns off her phone and placed it in her pocket.

—

Yoohyeon carefully heads to the rooftop of their apartment still feeling anxious because Minji isn’t home yet and the news on the tv earlier keeps playing in her head. She then opens the door to their rooftop slowly and gasps in shock. She walks in slowly and starts looking around trying to process what she is seeing in front of her.

  
“What’s all this…?” she whispers to herself.

  
Minji then slowly comes from behind and hugs her gently and whispers “Merry Christmas, baby” with a huge smile plastered on her face, looking at Yoohyeon like she is the most precious thing that ever existed. She actually is though.

  
At least, to Minji.

  
Yoohyeon got startled and turns around slowly and sees Minji. She then starts getting teary eyed and eventually sobbing into Minji’s warm embrace.

  
“Where did you go? I tried calling you but it was sent to voicemail. I got so worried” asks Yoohyeon and Minji just hugs her closer and rubs her back softly and gently.

  
“I am so sorry, baby. I was here since evening with the girls preparing all this for you hehe”

  
Yoohyeon is completely in disbelief hearing that.

  
“Oh? So they were with you!? I can’t believe this…”

  
Minji could feel that the atmosphere suddenly shifted. She’s afraid that she’s gonna get mad and leave. Thinking about it makes her sad already and tears started forming in her eyes.

  
Yoohyeon pushes Minji gently and she could feel the tears starts dropping already.

  
“Baby...” Minji’s voice cracked.

  
“All this for me?” Yoohyeon asked softly. Her voice is soft and Minji almost can’t hear it but thanks to the silent night, she was able to.

  
“I– what the hell, Kim Yoohyeon! But yes, baby! Of course this is for youu! Well, we didn’t get to spend as much time before and I thought that since we’re both free this Christmas, I think it’s best to make a Christmas surprise for you” Minji explains with tears in her eyes but she eventually laughs it off.

  
Upon seeing that, Yoohyeon didn’t even hesitate to pull her girlfriend closer then giving her a very warm hug.

  
“But I didn’t have anything for you” she pouts. Minji then pecks a kiss on her lips so softly.

  
“You don’t have to worry about that, baby. It’s okay!” but Yoohyeon is still pouting and Minji got all confused.

  
“Aw baby, why?” she starts showering Yoohyeon with lots of soft and gentle kisses.

  
—

  
“I love you, Minji. I really do. I am so lucky to have you and I am so grateful that you’re mine” the latter then hugs her tighter.

  
“Oh? I love you so much, Yoohyeonnieee~ My precious baby, I am so lucky to have you too. I am eternally grateful you’re mine too, baby”

  
Minji then wraps her arms around Yooh’s waist as Yooh wraps hers around Minji’s neck. Minji slowly leans in and kisses Yoohyeon so softly.

  
It was warm, gentle and so soft just like cotton candy when it melts.

  
“I also prepared a few things for us. Let’s watch your favourite Christmas movie here for a bit before it gets chilly hehe”

“I’d love that, my love Minji” Yoohyeon smiles so softly and in that moment, Minji's heart melts.

Everything about Kim Yoohyeon is so lovely and sometimes, Minji seems to forget on how to breathe.

It’s the way Yoohyeon’s puppy eyes could turn into heart eyes emoji, her heart skips a beat.

Some other times, her bpm sky rocketed.

Minji seems to be so lost in thoughts and Yoohyeon pecks a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Earth to Minji!” 

“Huh..? Eh? H-here, hot chocolate and marshmallows on top for you, baby. Sorry hehe. Oh! before that, here’s your present! You might need to change it now too hehe” says Minji, all smiley.

  
“Hm? What is it?” she takes it from Minji excitedly then carefully unwraps the gift. She squeals seeing the gift Minji got for her.

  
“Matching pjs!! Ah! I love you so much, baby!! Thank you! Let me just put this on real quick!” 

  
And just like the crescent moon, Minji smiles imitates them but oh so wide and bright seeing her girlfriend is happy with her gift that she got her.

  
“How do I look?” asks Yoohyeon as she twirls around happily like a little kid.

  
“Comfy hehe. Come here! Let’s cuddle~” she pats the empty space next to her and Yoohyeon jumps up and down in tiny then runs to cuddle next to Minji.

  
It is so warm under the blanket with Minji’s arms wrapped perfectly around her. They snuggled closer, leaving no space for each other(what is space anyway?) watching the movie comfortably. Thanks to the heater that Minji has prepared, it makes them even warmer.

  
30 minutes before the movie ends, Yoohyeon had fallen asleep in Minji’s arms. She couldn’t help but watch the girl sleep instead of finishing the movie.

No matter how many times they sleep and wake up next to each other, Minji is never tired of this. The butterflies in her stomach are always there and probably there’s even a garden inside her tummy with lots of them already.

Just like the first time.

  
Her feelings for Yoohyeon grows bigger every single day and Minji thinks that she is very sure she would like to spend the rest of her life with the woman who snuggles so close next to her.

  
“Patience, baby. I’d like to marry you next Christmas” she whispers to herself softly.

* * *

As much as Minji wants to sleep with Yoohyeon on their rooftop, she didn’t think that it was a wise decision considering how cold it is getting right now. They could probably catch a cold if they spend another minute outside.

—

  
“Baby, wake up~ Let’s head inside now~” says Minji as she gently tries to wake her girlfriend up.

  
“Hm..? I’m sorry I fell asleep, love…” pouting as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

  
“It’s okay, sleepy babyyy~ We have all day for Christmas tomorrow. We can watch it again if you want” says Minji as she caresses her girlfriend’s hair gently.

  
“Christmas movie marathon!” says Yoohyeon in tiny.

  
“Cute” she whispers to herself before kissing the crown of Yoohyeon’s head softly.

  
“Okay now let’s go” says Minji softly as Yoohyeon sleepily heads inside with the help of Minji.

  
“I wuv youhh” says Yoohyeon in all of sudden as they head to their apartment. Minji couldn’t help but chuckles softly then kiss her forehead softly and lovingly.

  
“I love you too, baby”

* * *

  
As Minji opens the door to their apartment, now she is the one who gasps in shock. Their apartment is filled with Christmas decorations and though it might not be as much, it is enough for Minji.

  
“You did this all alone while I was away…” whispers Minji softly almost teary eyed.

  
“Hm..?” asks Yoohyeon sleepily.

  
“It’s nothing, baby” says Minji as she wipes her tears that almost escapes from her eyes.

  
She carefully leads them to their room then tucks her girlfriend in their bed gently and switches the lights off before snuggling next to Yoohyeon.

Just like that, Yoohyeon buries her face in the crook of Minji’s neck and falls back to sleep in an instant.

“Goodnight, baby. Merry Christmas”

* * *

ps. thanks keuri for proofreading this ily <3


End file.
